For Better , or For Worse
by SVUFAN2213
Summary: Elliot Stabler and Olivia Benson have a secret what will happen when their fellow detectives find out will it be for better or for worse Rated M for language crossover with House in later chapters House and Cuddy are married in my story this story will probably be extremely ooc so be prepared
1. Chapter 1

A/N Hey this is my first story on here so no bad comments please also I do not own Law & Order : SVU just the characters I make up (In this story Kathy never existed and Elliot and Olivia knew each other before they became partners no one else knows this though)

Summary: Elliot Stabler and Olivia Benson have a secret what will happen when their fellow detectives find out will it be for better or for worse

*Ring Ring* "Stabler." "Hey baby did you get the coffee? " "Yeah." "Did you found out who my partner is going to be?" "No, but we should find out tomorrow." "Kay bye El. I love you." "I love you too Liv." Elliot said before pulling into the street that led to him and his wife's house.

"I am so nervous to find out who I'm going to be partnered with." Olivia said after hanging up with her husband "I guess I better go ahead and finish dinner."

Just as Olivia had finished plating the chicken parmesan Elliot pulled into the driveway of their house. "Hey Liv." Elliot said before wrapping his arms around his beautiful wife of 5 years.

"Hey El." "Is that your famous chicken parmesan." "Yeah." "What's the big occasion?" "What are you talking about?" "Liv, I love chicken parmesan but you only make it if you have big or bad news." "Fine you're right. Here." Olivia said before pulling out an envelope and handing it to Elliot.

"Liv are these divorce papers?" Elliot said as his eyes got wide "No way Elliot these past 5 years have been the best of my life." "Oh thank god I really thought you were giving me divorce papers." "Oh El I could never do that to you." Olivia said before bending over and kissing Elliot on the lips "Then what is in the envelope?" "Open it and find out." "Why won't you tell me Liv?" "Because I haven't opened it yet." " Ok." "Open it already El I know you're dying to know." Olivia said before grabbing the envelope and ripping it open. "It's your badge Olivia and your id card for the precinct. How did you get this they never mail badges out?" "Oh I went to the precinct today to meet Cragen and pick up my gun. What's my badge number?" "Let me see 44015." Elliot said as his eyes got wide "Whats wrong El?" Olivia said getting panicked "Liv I didn't find out who my new partner was but I did find out their badge number." "What is it?" "44015." "What! We're partners!" "Yeah." "How are we going to keep this from the rest of the precinct?" "I have no idea Liv." "We might have to tell Cragen." "I hope not." "Why?" "Because we knew we were going to be working together we just didn't know if we were going to be partners and I would much rather it be me Liv, protecting you out in the field than anyone else." "Me too." "So I guess we're not telling Cragen yet." "Nope." Elliot said before picking up his fork and digging into his food "El you really need to slow down." "No way." Elliot said with his mouth full "No talking with your mouth full Mr. Stabler." "Oh really Mrs. Stabler." "God I love you El." Olivia said before kissing her husband. "Aren't you going to eat Liv?" "No I ate some before you got home." "Oh ok." "I'm going to take a shower then head to bed El." "Ok Liv love you."

As Olivia stepped under the warm spray of the shower she started thinking about when her and Elliot found out they were going to be working in the same precinct. As Olivia began to wash her short light brown hair she felt another pair of hands on her.

"Took you long enough." "Well I had to fix your badge for tomorrow." "Thanks El I love you." "I love you too Liv." Elliot said before kissing his wife passionately "Elliot." Olivia breathed as she felt his warm lips find her neck "What Liv?" "I really want it tonight Elliot but tomorrow is a big day so no sex tonight." "What." "I said no sex." "Damn it Liv I love you so much." "I love you too E l so lets get out and go to bed." "Kay." Elliot said before turning the water off and grabbing Olivia's big fluffy towel and handed it to her before putting on his boxers. "El, can you pick something out for me to sleep in ?" "Sure babe." Elliot said before going to their room and pulling out one of his old NYPD shirts and a pair of pink lace boy shorts he knew she liked to sleep in. After Elliot handed the clothes to Olivia he went into their bedroom to plug in his cell phone.

After Olivia got dressed she walked into the bedroom to find Elliot staring at her "El what's wrong do I have something on my face?" "No babe I just realized how damn sexy you are in my clothes." Olivia blushed "Thanks El. And if I must say so you are pretty damn sexy yourself." "Thanks Liv I love you." "I love you too El." Olivia said before turning off the light and climbing into bed with her husband "Good night Mr. Stabler." "Good night Mrs. Stabler." Elliot said before wrapping his wife in his arms as they both fell asleep.

A/ N So Elliot and Olivia are married are their colleagues going to figure it out stay updated for future chapters.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N So this is the big day Elliot and Olivia go to work together for the first time

Disclaimer: Law and Order : SVU does not belong to me only the characters I make up belong to me

*beep beep* Olivia groaned as her alarm clock snapped her out of her wonderful dream. "Hey El." "Ugh." Elliot groaned "Get up El." "No." "Get your ass up Elliot Stabler!" Olivia screamed "Fine!" Elliot said before getting up and starting to pout.

"Good morning Elliot." Olivia said before grabbing her husband and kissing the living daylights out of him.

"Wow good morning Liv." Elliot said breathless "Hey El can you get the coffee going while I get ready for work?" "Sure Liv." "Thanks El." "I love you." "I love you too El." Olivia said before Elliot kissed her. Olivia moaned into his kiss before pushing him away. Olivia giggled at the confused look on his face "Elliot go make the coffee." "Kay Liv." Elliot said before walking downstairs.

While Elliot was making coffee Olivia pulled out the black jeans, baby blue button down shirt, black blazer, and black boots she had picked out for her first day as a SVU detective. After she got dressed Olivia went into the bathroom to do her makeup and brush her teeth. After she was done getting ready she grabbed her purse, her cellphone, and her gun and holster then headed downstairs to eat breakfast with her amazing husband.

After Elliot had plated their breakfast he saw the picture of him and Olivia on their wedding day 5 years ago. Since Elliot was reminiscing and not paying attention he was shocked when he felt a pair of arms wrap around him and soft lips connected with his.

"Good morning El." "Good morning Liv." "Hey El where is my badge?" "Right next to mine." Elliot said "Oh ok." Olivia said before walking over to the table where her husband always puts his badge.

As soon as Olivia reached the table she noticed a long thin velvet box. Picking it and her badge up she walked over to her husband who grabbed the box out of her hands and opened it. Elliot pulled out a necklace with a charm that looked like a pair of handcuffs on it that said Elliot & Olivia.

When Olivia saw the necklace her eyes welled up with tears "Damn you El." She said wiping the tears from her eyes. "What's wrong Liv do you not like it?" "No El I love it and you." Olivia said before motioning for Elliot to put the necklace on her.

After Elliot put the necklace on her he grabbed her holster and badge and put it on the kitchen table before sitting down to eat. "God El." Olivia moaned as she took a bite out of the omelet "This is the best omelet ever." "I know Liv." Elliot said before kissing her nose and taking his empty plate to the sink before going to get dressed.

As he was getting ready for work Elliot couldn't help but wonder how the first day with Liv by his side would go and if anyone would notice his trust in Olivia even though to their colleagues they had just met. After putting his badge and gun on his hip Elliot walked downstairs to see if Liv was done eating.

"Hey Liv you done eating?" "Yeah I just finished putting my badge and gun on my hip." "Kay can you get in the car and start it for me?" "Yeah baby." Olivia replied before grabbing everything she needed and walking outside.

As Olivia was waiting in the car for Elliot she texted her best friend Alexandra Cabot an A.D.A and the only one who knew about her and Elliot's relationship that she might be working with.

_Liv: Hey Alex _

_Alex: Good morning Liv excited about your first day_

_Liv: Yeah although I am kind of nervous._

_Alex: Why?_

_Liv: Yesterday I went to meet Cragen and get my gun and badge and Elliot found out his partners badge number._

_Alex: I still don't know why you're nervous Olivia_

_Liv: My badge number is 44015 and Elliot's partner's badge number is 44015_

_Alex: Oh you two are partners how do you and Elliot plan on keeping the marriage a secret now?_

_Liv: I don't know but me and El love each other so I'm not worried about how our job will affect our relationship just promise me you won't say anything._

_Alex: Kay _

_Liv: I got to go El just got in the car so we have to leave to go to the precinct_

_Alex: Bye Liv tell your husband I said hi_

_Liv: Bye Alex he says hi back_

After Olivia had put her phone up and put her seatbelt on she kissed Elliot "I love you El." "I love you too Liv." Elliot said before pulling out of the driveway.

Olivia felt nervous as Elliot unlocked the car doors once they arrived at the precinct "Hey Liv are you okay?" Elliot asked knowing she was nervous "Yeah it's just that for the past 5 years I have answered to Olivia Stabler now its Olivia Benson." "Liv you're only Olivia Benson at work." "I know it's stupid isn't it." "No it's adorable." Elliot said before kissing Olivia "El we can't kiss here unless you want everyone to know." "I know you're just so damn irresistible." "I love you Elliot." "I love you too Olivia." Elliot said before they both got out of the car and headed for the doors.

A/N Olivia meets Munch and Fin in the next chapter will anybody find out about Elliot and Olivia's marriage


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Olivia meets her colleagues then her and Elliot catch a case

Disclaimer: Law and Order SVU does not belong to me only the characters and cases I make up belong to me

"Liv you do realize that nobody but Cragen is normally here right now." "Oh my bad I wanted to get here early so that we could do this." Olivia said before passionately kissing Elliot. Elliot and Olivia continued to kiss about 10 minutes until they heard someone clear their throat. They jumped apart and Olivia hit her knee on Elliot's desk.

"Damn it!" Olivia said "Liv I told you we would get caught." "Sorry El." "Its ok baby." "Elliot, Olivia my office now!" the person who had caught them said "Oh my god El if we got caught by somebody else it would have been fine but of course we got caught by Cragen." "Liv I'm sorry but he was bound to find out soon." "I know I love you El." "I love you too Liv."

After they situated their clothes Elliot and Olivia looked at each other then walked into Cragen's office.

"Finally. What the hell was happening out there?" Cragen yelled "Captain let me explain." Elliot said "Really this better be damn good considering I caught two of my detectives making out when they are both married and just met each other." "Um Captain." Olivia said sheepishly "What?" "You might like to know that my husband's name is Elliot." "It is?" "Yeah." "Captain my wife's name is Olivia." Elliot said "Wait are you two - ?" "Yes." Elliot and Olivia said in unison "How long?" "5 years." Elliot said "Damn it you guys couldn't have told me sooner." "Sorry but we have a question." "What?" "Can we still be partners? And if we can then can Liv go by Olivia Stabler" "Oh god well if I split you up then you have to explain why so you two are on a 2 month trial period any screw ups and your split up and suspended and I guess Olivia can go by Olivia Stabler." "Thank you Captain." Elliot said "You're welcome now get outside and you have to tell Munch and Fin." "Okay." Olivia and Elliot said before walking out into the bullpen.

"I am so sorry Liv." "I know you are El but I'm not." "What?" "I'm not sorry because now we don't have to worry about hiding our relationship and I can go by Olivia Stabler at work." "You're right Liv I love you." "I love you too El." A few minutes later Munch and Fin walked into the bullpen.

"Hey Elliot." Munch said "Hey Munch hey Fin." "Hey Elliot who is this pretty little lady?" Fin asked pointing at Olivia. "Hi I'm the new detective." Olivia said "Oh okay." "What's your name?" Munch asked "Olivia Stabler." "Stabler!?" Fin said with wide eyes "Yeah." "Are you and Elliot related?" "Kind of ?" "What does kind of mean?" "Kind of means this." Elliot said before pulling Olivia into a passionate kiss "Oh my god you're Mrs. Stabler." "Umm yeah." Liv said blushing. "Does Cragen know you're married?" "Yeah. He caught us making out." "Oh my god and you two are still partners?" "Yeah." Olivia said before sitting down.

A few minutes later Cragen comes out of his office "Elliot and Olivia there was an attack on 16th and Chelsea go to the scene." "Okay." Olivia said. "Bye Mr. and Mrs. Stabler." Fin said laughing "Bye Fin and it's Detective Stabler." Olivia said with an evil look in her eyes.

After Elliot and Olivia walked out of the bullpen they started laughing "I think you scared him Liv." "Good that was the point." "God I love you." "I love you too El now let's go to our crime scene." "Yes Detective Stabler."

As soon as Elliot and Olivia arrived at the crime scene Olivia started to get hit on "What's your name sweetheart." Some officer with a beer gut said to Olivia "It's Detective." Elliot said "I wasn't talking to you Stabler. It's none of your business." "It actually is." Olivia said "Why you two seeing each other or something?" the officer said jokingly "We haven't been seeing each other for five years." Olivia said "Then why is it his business sweetheart?" "Don't call me sweetheart and considering my name is Detective Olivia Stabler it's his business." Olivia yelled "Oh my god you two are married." "Yeah we're married." Olivia said "I am so sorry you guys." the officer said.

After that Elliot and Olivia walked over to Melinda Warner the medical examiner. "Hey Stabler." Melinda said "Hey Warner." "So Elliot who's this?" Melinda said "Hi I'm Detective Olivia Stabler." "Stabler?" "Yeah and before you ask if we're related I'm his wife of 5 years." "Oh well nice to meet you ." 'So any details on the vic?" Elliot said "Yeah her name is Anna Lewis she's 27 years old and the damn bastard that murdered her also raped her with a knife." "Oh my god have you located any witnesses?" "No not yet." "Thanks Melinda." Elliot said before walking over to the person who called the police.

"So what's it like being married to Elliot?" Melinda asked "It can be good or bad it's mostly good though." "Yeah it's the same with my husband." "Do you have any kids?" "Yeah I have 2 twin daughters." "Wow." "Yeah. Are you and Elliot thinking about having any kids?" "Yeah but not right now." "Ah speak of the devil." Melinda said as Elliot had finished up talking to the person who called in the murder and was walking towards them "So what else have you guys found out?" he said before kissing Olivia on the forehead. "No so we're going to go ahead and take the body to the morgue you two should get back to the precinct." Melinda said "Thanks Melinda." "You're welcome Olivia."

~Back in the Precinct~  
"Hey Stabler." Fin said "What?" Olivia and Elliot said "God this is going to get confusing ok Olivia Stabler." "Yeah." "Do you remember a rape case a few years ago the vic's name was Veronica Jameson?" "Actually yeah they put it to trial but she refused to testify so they had to cut him loose. Why?" "Because remember the bruising on her?" "Yeah." "Do you think you can go over the case files and the pictures and get Veronica to come talk to us?" "Maybe the case was 4 years ago and it was tried in D.C. ." "Ok go ahead and talk to the D.C. Police and see if they can contact Veronica?" "Okay." Olivia said  
A few hours later and they had no other leads other than the fact that the case resembled the other case from a few years before. "Elliot and Olivia." "Yeah Captain." Olivia said "Go home and get some rest." "Thanks captain." "You're welcome." Cragen said

On the way home Elliot and Olivia stopped for Chinese food. After eating and cleaning up Olivia grabbed Elliot's hand and pulled him upstairs "Oh Liv slow down." "No." "Why?" "Because I want to take a shower." Olivia said before kissing Elliot passionately and pulling him into the bathroom. "Oh my god Liv." Elliot moaned as he watched Olivia take off her clothes. "Oh my god Elliot I love you so much." Olivia said as he started sucking her neck and took off his pants and boxers. As soon as Elliot started the water for the shower Olivia ripped off his shirt.

Olivia squealed as soon as they stepped under the shower head. Elliot kissed the top of Olivia's head before picking up her favorite shampoo and washing her hair. When Elliot was done washing her hair Olivia turned around and kissed him "Oh my god El bed now." Olivia panted Elliot turned off the water and picked up Olivia then carried her to the bed.

A/N I am not going to be writing sex scenes this is basically the type of scenes that will be even close to sex so please rate and review


	4. Chapter 4

A/N So almost everyone knows what will happen with their case

Disclaimer: Law & Order: SVU does not belong to me

*beep beep* Elliot groaned then reached over and hit the snooze button on the alarm clock "Good morning baby." Elliot said to his beautiful wife "Hey El." Olivia said before stretching her arms. After Olivia finished stretching she got up and went to the bathroom.

"Hey El." "Yeah Liv." "Can you pick out something for me to wear to work?" "Sure babe." Elliot said before walking over to the dresser and picking out a pair of navy blue jeans, a light pink t-shirt, and Olivia's favorite brown leather jacket.

After Elliot picked out Olivia's clothes he walked into the bathroom to join her in the shower "El." Olivia moaned as she felt his lips connect with her neck "Yeah Liv." "We don't have time." "I know. I just want to take a shower with you so I can feel your soft caramel colored skin against mine." "I love you so much Elliot Stabler." Olivia said with tears in her eyes "I love you too Olivia Stabler." Elliot said before washing her hair.

"Hey El." Olivia said after they got out of the shower "Yeah Liv." "Why do you always wash my hair when we take a shower together?" "Because your short light brown hair is the prettiest I have ever seen and so is your smile. I don't mean the beautiful one that graces your sexy lips I mean the one that lights up your big beautiful brown eyes that I love. I also do it because it makes you feel good and I love you." "Oh El. I love you and your beautiful blue eyes I don't know what I would do without you I can't imagine how my life would be if I had never met you." Olivia said her eyes welling up with tears as Elliot kissed her forehead softly "Liv I hope you will never have to find out I love you." Elliot said "El I love you so much but we really need to get ready for work." "Okay Mrs. Stabler." Elliot said with a slight chuckle.

After Elliot and Olivia got dressed they went downstairs to eat breakfast *_ring ring* _"Hey Liv can you answer that?" "Sure El." _"Olivia Stabler." "Hey Olivia you and Elliot need to get down to the precinct right now!" Fin said on the other line "Why?" "Because we figured out who raped Veronica Jameson and murdered Anna Lewis." "You did?" "Yeah so hurry up." "Okay Fin bye." Olivia said before hanging up._

"Who was that Liv?" "It was Fin we need to go to the precinct now." "Why?" "They know who raped Veronica and murdered Anna." "Oh my god Liv let's go." Elliot said before grabbing his phone and car keys. "El do you have your badge and gun?" "Yeah Liv do you have yours?" "Yeah El." "Let's go." Elliot said before they got in the car and drove to the precinct.

As soon as Elliot and Olivia arrived at the precinct they noticed it was a total mess "What the hell?" Elliot yelled "Elliot, Olivia. Thank god you're here." Munch said "Why is something wrong?" Olivia asked impatiently "Yeah the man who attacked Veronica and Anna also attacked 4 other women." "How did you figure it out?" "DNA." Munch said "So we got a hit?" "Yeah." "What's his name?" Olivia asked "Mark Jameson." "Wait Jameson is he related to Veronica?" "No they have no common alleles." "Okay good does anyone know where he is?" "Yeah we're about to go arrest him now." "Kay let's go." Olivia said before pulling Elliot out of the bullpen.

A/N So next chapter is going to be the trial for Mark Jameson will they win or lose


	5. Chapter 5

A/N Here's the trial I am adding one of my own characters so yeah.

Disclaimer: I do not own Law & Order : SVU

"Dr. Warner can you describe the injuries that Anna Lewis suffered?" A.D.A Alex Cabot asked "Yes she had a lacerated vagina, a broken neck , and 3 broken ribs." "Which one of these happened to be fatal?" "The broken neck." "Thank you Doctor. No further questions." Alex said before calling another witness to the stand. After the first 5 testimonies the judge called for lunch.

"Detective Stabler where were you when you found out that the rest of your unit had found out who raped and murdered Anna Lewis?" Adam Jameson the defendant's lawyer asked Olivia "Objection. Relevance?" Alex said "Overruled. Detective, answer the question please." Judge Donnelly said "I was with my husband at our home eating breakfast." "When did you find out that there were 4 other women who had been raped?" "About 10 minutes after me and my husband stepped into the bullpen at our precinct." "Do you and your husband work together Detective?" "Objection!" Alex yelled "Withdrawn." Adam Jameson said.

"Detective Stabler where were you when you discovered that your unit had found out who raped and murdered Anna Lewis?" Adam Jameson asked Elliot "Well I was at home with my wife eating breakfast." "Does your wife happen to be the other Detective Stabler?" "Objection!" "Counselors approach." Judge Donnelly said "Your honor what does the identity of his wife have to do with this trial?" Alex asked "I don't know but I do find myself curious about this so I will allow this one." Donnelly said before they sat down "Overruled Detective please answer the question." "Yes my wife does happen to be the other Detective Stabler." Elliot said his eyes locked on Olivia's "Withdrawn." Adam Jameson said.

~5 hours later~ "Do you have a verdict?" Judge Donnelly said to the jury "Yes your honor." The jury foreman said "In the case of Murder in the first degree we find the defendant guilty, in the case of rape in the first degree we find the defendant guilty." Everybody in the courtroom let out a gasp and Elliot grabbed Olivia and kissed her softly on the lips.

After the courtroom was cleared Elliot pulled Olivia to him and started kissing her again this time very passionately "Oh god get a room." Alex said as she walked up to them. Elliot and Olivia ignored her and Olivia moaned into Elliot's lips "Guys you either need to leave this room and go home or stop fucking kissing for one minute. That caused the two to reluctantly break apart "Finally!" Alex said "Congratulations Alex." Elliot said "Thanks Elliot oh Olivia do you want to go out to celebrate with me and Melinda tonight?" "Sure Alex." "Liv can I go out with Munch , Fin ,and Jason tonight?" "Damn Elliot you are so whipped." Alex said with a slight chuckle "I know and I love it." "Yeah sure El oh and if we end up at the same place introduce me to Jason." "Ok I will it just so happens that he has been dying to meet the lady I never shut up about." "Aww El do you talk about me all of the time?" Olivia said blushing "Yeah Liv I love you." "I love you too El see you later." Olivia said before kissing her husband and walking with Alex.

~At the bar~"Hey Elliot." Jason said as Elliot walked through the door with Munch and Fin "Hey man what's up?" "Nothing just checking out a really hot brunette." "Oh really point her out to me." Elliot said as he saw Jason pointing at Olivia who was with Alex. "Hey Stabler you're not worried about him checking out your wife?" Fin said quietly "No he doesn't know that Liv's my wife I plan on making a bet with him." "Oh good because I was getting kind of worried." "It's cool Fin." Elliot said with a smile before sitting down.

"So Jason I bet you can't get her to go home with you." Elliot said with a smirk "Oh really?" "Yeah." "What do you bet me?" "If you can get her to go home with you, you get bragging rights if I can get her to go home with me I get bragging rights." Elliot said knowing that he loved her too much to bet for money "Deal." Jason said before getting up and walking over to Olivia.

"Hey what's your name?" Jason asked Olivia "Detective." Olivia said flashing her badge while feeling her phone buzz with a text

_El: Liv that's Jason me and him have a bet_

_Liv: A bet on what?_

_El: Who can get you to go home with them_

_Liv: So let me guess I turn him down then you come over and talk to me for a few minutes before I passionately kiss you_

_El: Yeah also can you mention to him you're married_

_Liv: Sure El I love you _

_El: I love you too_

"Sorry about that." Olivia said tucking a piece of hair back with her left hand flashing her rings "It's okay so how bout you and I get out of here?" "Sorry I'm married." "Oh sorry." Jason said with a sad look on his face before walking back to the table "How did it go?" Elliot asked with a smirk "She's married." "Oh well it's still my turn." "Did you not hear me she's married." "Well it doesn't hurt to try." Elliot said before getting up and walking over to Olivia.

"Hey Liv." Elliot said once he reached Olivia "Hey El." "Liv come over to my table." "Okay El." Olivia said before picking up her drink and walking over to the table.  
"Hello again." Olivia said once she saw Jason with wide eyes "How the fuck did Stabler get her over here?" he mumbled under his breath "What?" Elliot said "Nothing. Hello." "Okay so what's your name again?" Elliot asked Olivia as he winked at her "Olivia." "Okay Olivia this is Jason, Fin, and Munch." "Hey Jason." Olivia said before sitting down next to Elliot.

A few minutes after Olivia sat down Elliot whispered "Hey Liv it's time for us to kiss." Olivia nodded and pulled him to her and kissed him passionately "What the fuck!" Jason yelled causing them to break apart "What!" Olivia yelled defensively "Okay for one thing you told me you were married but here you are right in front of me making out with Elliot!" "Dude calm down." "No I want to know why it's fucking okay for you to kiss him but you won't even talk to me." "Umm Liv should we tell him?" Elliot asked "Yeah El." "Jason I would like you to meet-." "I already met her." "Don't interrupt me. I would like you to meet Detective Olivia Stabler." "Stabler!" "Yeah I'm his wife." Olivia said giggling "I am so sorry Elliot for hitting on your wife." Jason said "It's okay Jason." "Bye Elliot bye Olivia nice meeting you." Jason said before leaving the bar.

After Jason left Elliot ordered 2 shots of tequila one for Liv and one for him. "Elliot are you sure you want to drink tequila?" Fin asked "Dude Fin he always drinks tequila, scotch , or beer." Liv said "Really." "Yeah Munch." "Ok Elliot I challenge you to a drinking match who ever can drink 6 tequila shots in a row without stopping wins." Fin said "Okay." Elliot said before ordering 12 more shots.

A few minutes later and Elliot and Fin were staring at the table shot glasses in hand "Ok ready set go." said Olivia "Come on El!" "Fin if you do not win this you have to drink my coffee for a week." "Done!" Elliot said first with a huge smile before pulling his wife in for a kiss.

Olivia moaned into his kiss "Hey El. Let's go home." "Oh god Livia I love you." Elliot said before grabbing her coat and purse and handing them to her. A few minutes later and Elliot and Olivia were making out in a cab with the cab driver staring at them in the rearview mirror "Hey! Keep your eyes on the road!" Elliot and Olivia said as they both flashed their badges.

As soon as they got home Elliot and Olivia started ripping each other's clothes off. Olivia squealed as she felt his lips find her neck. "Oh god El bedroom now!" Olivia moaned.

As soon as they reached their bedroom the door slammed shut. "Oh my god El." "Yes Livia oh my god!" Elliot said as they fell on the bed.

A/N So they got their guy try to guess what happens next. I know this is very annoying but since this is my first story Rate and Review please *gives puppy dog eyes*


	6. Chapter 6

A/N So I have decided to add a character based off of myself the names are nowhere near the same so don't ask the new characters name is Detective Hannah Blake this also takes place a few weeks later from chapter 5

Disclaimer: Law & Order : SVU is not mine only Hannah is

*Ring Ring* "You get it." Olivia said "No you get it." "But you're closer and I'm comfortable." "Fine." Elliot said.

_"__Stabler." "Hey Elliot we need you and Liv down here as soon as possible." "Why?" "They found a body." "Who found a body?" "Brooklyn SVU." Cragen said "Ok I'll wake Liv up." "Bye Elliot." Cragen said before hanging up the phone._

After he heard the phone click as the call ended he turned around to see Olivia already dressed with her gun on her hip.  
"Hey El." "Yeah Liv." "Who discovered the body?" "Brooklyn SVU." "Oh ok get ready so we can go." Olivia said before clipping her badge on her belt and going downstairs.

As Elliot was getting ready Olivia was making coffee. As Olivia checked the time she noticed it was only 4:00 am. After checking the time Olivia looked around her and Elliot's living room she noticed the picture of their wedding.

_~Flashback~ "Alex I don't know if I can do this!" a panic stricken Olivia Benson said in a strapless white dress with a navy blue lace design on it. "Olivia calm down." Alex said "I can't." "Why?" "What if he leaves me?" Olivia said in a small voice "Oh Liv. Elliot loves you there is no way he's leaving you at least not by choice." "I know I love him too but I'm still worried." "Olivia every bride is before their wedding it's normal." "I know but still." "Olivia Benson you are going to be a cop if you can be a cop then you can marry Elliot." "Stabler." Olivia mumbled "What?" "Stabler , not Benson." Olivia said with a smile. ~End of Flashback~._

Olivia jumped as she felt Elliot's arms wrap around her body as he turned around and pulled her close to him. Olivia sighed as she felt his lips connect with hers.

"So Livia what were you thinking about?" "What do you mean?" "When I came downstairs I noticed you were staring off in space with a smile on your face." "Oh I was thinking about the major freak out I had before our wedding." "Really?" "Yeah. Hey Elliot I don't want to do this but I don't think that anyone in the Brooklyn SVU knows that we're married so I should go by Detective Benson for this case." "Yeah , just in case anyone else doesn't know yet." "Ok well let's go."  
As Elliot and Olivia drove to work Olivia pulled out her phone and texted Alex to ask her about the Brooklyn Special Victims Unit.

_Liv: Good Morning Alex and yes I know what time it is_

_Alex: Hey Liv why the hell are you texting me at 4:30 in the morning_

_Liv: I was wondering do you know anyone in the Brooklyn SVU?  
Alex: Why?  
Liv: Me and Elliot just got a call from Cragen the Brooklyn SVU discovered a body we're on our way to the station house now_

_Alex: Oh that explains why you're texting me this early_

_Liv: Yeah back to the question. Do you know anyone in the Brooklyn SVU?  
Alex: Yeah do you remember my friend Hannah?  
Liv: I think are you talking about Hannah Blake?  
Alex: Yeah she's Detective Hannah Blake she works in the Brooklyn SVU._

_Liv: Thanks bye. You can go back to sleep now._

_Alex: You're welcome Liv tell Elliot I said hi.  
Liv: I will._

"Hey El." "Yeah Liv." "I texted Alex who told me about Detective Hannah Blake she works in the Brooklyn SVU." "Oh." Elliot said as he drove into the parking garage and parked the car.

As Elliot and Olivia walked to the doors their hands were interlocked right before they stepped through the doors Elliot pulled Olivia to him and kissed her on the head.

"Hey Mr. and Mrs. Stabler." Fin said jokingly as they walked through the door "Fin sweetie do I have to tell you again its Detective Stabler." Olivia said in a sickly sweet voice "Hey Fin maybe you should call her Detective Stabler or something else." Munch said "Yeah you should before I shoot you." "Finally you two are here." Cragen said as he came out of his office followed by a blonde girl "Hey Captain." "Hey Stabler." "Hey Captain can we talk to you for a second?" Olivia said "Sure Liv why?" "We'll tell you in the office." "Okay." Cragen said before leading them into his office.

"So why did you want to talk to me?" "We didn't know if anyone else knew about our marriage yet so we decided that for this case Liv would go by Detective Benson." "Oh ok I agree with that as well but if asked you have to tell them that you are married." "Ok." Liv said as her and Elliot walked out.

"Hi I'm Detective Hannah Blake." The blonde woman from earlier said "Elliot Stabler and Olivia Stab-." Elliot said "Hi I'm Olivia Benson." Olivia said with a smile. "Hey Stabler why is baby-girl saying her name is Olivia Benson?" Fin asked "Baby-girl I like it much better than Mrs. Stabler." Munch said "Munch if you say one more word I am going to shoot you." "Fine then Liv." "Whatever Munch." Olivia said before walking over to her desk.

A few hours later and Elliot and Olivia were all caught up on the case. "Hey El." "Yeah babe?" "Can you go get me a cup of coffee?" "Sure babe." Elliot said before walking over and making her a cup of coffee. "Thanks El." Olivia said when he handed her the cup "Hey Liv are you okay?" "I'm fine I just have a headache." "Livia go up to the cribs and get some sleep." "Fine El wake me up when it's time for lunch." "Okay babe now go sleep."

"Hey is there something going on between them?" Hannah asked as Olivia walked to the cribs "You have to ask them." Fin said "Why?" "Because if I told you baby-girl would kill me." "Fine." Hannah said.

"People I need evidence now." Alex said as she walked into the squad room "Sorry Alex unless you want me to manufacture evidence we can't." Munch said "Whatever. Hey Stabler." "What?" "Where is your wife?" "She's up in the cribs." "Ok." "Wait Alex let me go with you." "Ok Elliot." Alex said as Elliot stood up "Wife?!" Hannah said.

"Hey Liv." Elliot said as he walked into the room "…" "Liv!" he said becoming worried "What's wrong Elliot?" "I can't find Olivia." "Oh my god, Elliot go check the bathroom that's probably where she is." "Okay Alex." Elliot said as he walked into the bathroom.

As soon as he walked into the bathroom Elliot heard someone vomiting "Liv?" "Elliot is that you?" "Oh god baby are you okay?" "Elliot no can you come hold me?" "Sure Liv I love you." Elliot said as he held his wife. "Baby do you want me to take you home?" "Yeah I need to tell you something though." "What?" "Elliot I'm pregnant." Olivia said with a smile on her face "What? You're pregnant?" "Yes Elliot I'm pregnant." "We're having a baby!" Elliot yelled before they walked out of the bathroom "Elliot is she okay?" Alex said as they came out of the bathroom "Yeah although there will be a little Stabler soon." "What?! Olivia you're pregnant!" Alex screamed "Yeah." "I'm gonna be an aunt!" Alex said with a shocked look "Yep" Olivia said.

"Hey Elliot hey Liv." Munch said with a smile on his face "Hey Munch." "So are you okay baby-girl?" "Yeah although we need to leave." "Who needs to leave?" Hannah asked "Me and my husband." "Husband?" "Yeah." "Does he work here?" "Yeah." Elliot said before pulling Olivia in for a short but passionate kiss "I love you Mrs. Stabler." "I love you too Mr. Stabler." "Hey how come he gets to call you Mrs. Stabler but I can't?" Fin asked with a hurt look "Well when you impregnate me then you could call me Mrs. Stabler." "Pregnant!" Fin said "Olivia are you pregnant?" Munch asked "Yeah?" Olivia said with tears in her eyes.

As Elliot and Olivia told everyone they were pregnant Cragen came out of his office. "Hey Elliot, Olivia." Cragen said just then Olivia felt a wave of nausea hit her as she ran to the trashcan "What's wrong with Olivia?" Cragen asked "Morning Sickness." Everyone said before they thought better of it "Morning sickness? Elliot is she?" "Yeah Captain and I need to go check on my pregnant wife." Elliot said "Elliot, you and Olivia should come into my office to work on her schedule now that you're having a baby." "Ok Captain." Elliot said before walking over to his wife.

A/N So Olivia's pregnant please Rate And Review


	7. Chapter 7

A/N Sorry I was a little slow with the update I am working on a research paper for school

Disclaimer: Law & Order : SVU does not belong to me.

"Hey Liv you okay?" Elliot asked while rubbing his wife's back "Yeah I hate morning sickness." "I know Livia we need to go work out a schedule with Cragen." "Okay El." Olivia said before they walked into Cragen's office.

"Elliot, Olivia congratulations." Cragen said as the pair walked into his office " Thanks Captain." "You're welcome Olivia." "Okay so now we need to start working on your schedule." "I know Cap." "Okay how far along are you?" "I don't know." "Okay well when you find out we can adjust your schedule but for now you will be working with Elliot until the 5th month then you are on desk duty." "Okay Captain." Olivia said "Well since there have been no recent developments in the case you two should go on home and get some sleep." "Okay bye Captain." Elliot said as they walked out.

As soon as Olivia and Elliot got into their car Olivia's phone buzzed with a text

_Alex: Hey Liv congratulations._

_Liv: Thanks Alex._

_Alex: Hey Liv do you know if Munch is available?_

_Liv: What?! Please tell me you are not talking about John Munch._

_Alex: Guilty._

_Liv: Oh my god Alex well I think he's divorced but not currently seeing anyone._

_Alex: Thank you._

_Liv: Whatever you guys would actually make a cute couple._

_Alex: Really?_

_Liv: Yeah well I'll talk to you later me and Elliot just got home._

_Alex: Ok bye Liv._

_Liv: Bye Alex._

"Hey El you are never going to believe this." "What?" "Alex likes Munch." "So?" "I meant she wants to go out with him." "Oh my god." Elliot said before bursting into laughter "I know but they would make a cute couple." "Yeah they would." "Well Mr. Stabler I don't know about you but I am starving." "Me too Mrs. Stabler." "I love you El." "I love you too Livia and I love our baby." Elliot said resting his hand gently on her stomach as he pulled her into a kiss.

~Back at the Precinct~  
"Captain Cragen I cannot believe you would allow this." Hannah said "Allow what?" "Benson and Stabler." "Oh Hannah they were together long before Olivia joined SVU." "Still shouldn't they be split up." "No in fact Olivia happens to be the only partner Elliot has ever worked with well together." "Ok but if they mess up my case-." "I know Detective now out of my office." "What the hell am I going to do with them?" Cragen said leaning back in his chair.

~At Elliot and Olivia's House~  
After Elliot and Olivia finished eating dinner Olivia went upstairs to change. While walking upstairs Olivia started thinking about the baby.

"Hey babe." Olivia jumped as she felt Elliot's arms wrap around her. "Hey El." " "So do you want to sleep in one of my NYPD t-shirts?" "Yeah El." "Okay Olivia cause I already got you one." "I love you so much Elliot." "I love you too." Elliot said before walking into the bathroom and getting ready for bed. As Elliot got into bed he felt his beautiful wife right beside him. "Liv you are so amazing." Elliot said before wrapping his arms around her and falling to sleep.  
A/N Hey I'm sorry this is a short chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N So to make up for the short chapter this one should be a little bit longer so yeah. This is also set a few days later

Disclaimer: Law & Order: SVU does not belong to me

*Beep beep* Elliot pulled Olivia closer to him as he heard the alarm clock. "Elliot you need to get up." "Why?" "We have the doctor's appointment today." "Okay Liv go ahead and take a shower I'll lay out clothes for you." "Thanks El." Olivia said as she walked into the bathroom.

"I can't believe we get to see the baby for the first time today." Elliot said to himself as he pulled out a pair of navy blue jeans, a lavender colored button down top, a pair of navy blue boy shorts, and Olivia's favorite brown leather jacket.

"Hey El." Olivia said "Yeah babe." "Can you bring me my clothes?" "Sure." Elliot said walking into the bathroom "Thanks El." "You're welcome Liv are you done with the shower?" "Yeah you can go ahead and jump in if you want." "Okay Liv." Elliot said before taking off his boxers and getting into the shower.

About 1 hour later, Olivia and Elliot were ready and eating breakfast "Hey Liv." Elliot said "Yeah El." "I love you." "I love you too El." Olivia said smiling before finishing her breakfast. "Hey Liv are you wearing your badge and gun?" "Yeah." "Okay cool just wanted to know." "Elliot it's time to go." Olivia said looking at the clock.

As Olivia grabbed her phone and purse Elliot was starting the car. "Ready to go Liv?" Elliot said as Olivia got into the car "Yeah." 20 –30 minutes later Olivia texted Alex.

_Liv: Hey Alex._

_Alex: Hey Liv what's up?_

_Liv: Nothing much we're on our way to the first doctor's appointment today._

_Alex: Yay! You have got to tell me if you're having more than one._

_Liv: I will. I have got to go Elliot just pulled into the parking lot_

_Alex: Bye Liv good luck._

_Liv: Bye Alex._

As Elliot and Olivia were walking into the doctor's office their guns were showing but their badges were not "They have guns!" a very heavily pregnant woman yelled "What!" "They have guns." "Okay everybody calm down!" Elliot yelled "No you have guns." "We also have these." Olivia said as she and Elliot both pulled out their badges "Their cops." "Yeah." "Why are you here is something wrong?" "No." Olivia said before she felt a wave of nausea and ran over to the trashcan.

"Liv are you okay?" "Yeah I just flipping hate morning sickness." "I'm so sorry baby." Elliot said rubbing her back. "Well you can obviously see why we're here now." "Oh you're pregnant." The woman from earlier said. "Yeah." Olivia said before she went over to check in.

"So what are your names?" someone said "Detective Elliot Stabler and Detective Olivia Stabler." "What unit do you work in?" "Special Victims." Elliot and Olivia both said in unison "Do you work together?" "Yeah we're actually partners." "Do you work for Manhattan SVU?" "Yeah." Olivia answered before she heard her name being called.

"So Olivia nice to see you." Dr. Melissa Welch said "Hi." "So this is your first sonogram?" "Yes we have already confirmed I'm pregnant with the medical examiner at our precinct." "So I'm guessing this is Elliot." "Yeah." "Well let's go ahead and get you ready for the sonogram." Dr. Welch said as she left the room so Olivia could get changed.

"So are you excited?" Dr. Welch said as she stepped back into the room "You have no idea." "Well Olivia this is going to be a little cold." As soon as Dr. Welch moved the wand on Olivia's stomach a loud fast heartbeat was heard "Well Olivia looks like you are about 8 weeks along." "Oh my god." Olivia said with tears in her eyes "Oh and Olivia you're pregnant with triplets." "Triplets?" "Yeah three babies that are developing beautifully." "Oh my god El." Olivia said "I am going to print you out some pictures." Dr. Welch said as she cleaned Olivia's stomach.

"El we're having triplets." Olivia said as she got dressed "Yeah I know." "We have to tell Alex." "I know let's go to her office after we get our pictures." "Okay El." "So here are your pictures I want to see you in 1-2 months Bye Olivia bye Elliot." Dr. Welch said as she led them out of the room.

As Elliot drove to the Alex's office Olivia was looking at the sonogram pictures and crying slightly.

"Baby are you ok?" Elliot asked her "Yeah I just can't believe we're having triplets." "Me either Liv." "I am so excited El." "I love you Olivia Stabler." Elliot said as he picked up her hand and kissed it softly "I love you too Elliot Stabler." Olivia replied as they pulled into the parking lot for Alex's office.

As Elliot and Olivia were walking through the office they saw judge Elizabeth Donnelly.

"Elliot Olivia how nice to see you here." "Hi Elizabeth." Olivia said "What are you two here for it's business I suppose." "No it's actually this." Olivia said handing Elizabeth one of their sonogram pictures "Oh my god you're pregnant." "Yeah." "Congratulations how far along are you?" "8 weeks." "Oh." "We just came from the first appointment where we found out we're having triplets." "Triplets!" "Yeah." "Congratulations, I'm going to let you go considering you're probably here to see Alex." Elizabeth said handing Olivia back the sonogram picture "Bye Elizabeth."

"Well let's go see Alex." Olivia said as they walked into her office. "Hi Alex." "Hey Olivia hey Elliot." "Alex we just got back from the appointment." "  
I know how did it go?" "Here is the sonogram picture." Olivia said handing Alex one of the copies "How far along are you?" "8 weeks. And I'm having triplets."  
"Triplets?" Alex said in shock "Yeah triplets." "Oh my god Liv." Alex said before hugging Olivia "I know Alex." "Hey Elliot congratulations." "Thanks Alex." Elliot said. The three of them talked for a while until Elliot's phone rang.

_"Stabler." Elliot answered "Dude where are you and baby-girl?" "We had a doctor's appointment for the baby." "Oh well you need to come now and tell Alex to come." "Why?" "We just apprehended a suspect and need her to sit in interrogation with us." "Okay bye Fin." Elliot said hanging up the phone._

"Alex you need to come down to the precinct with us." "Why?" "Fin and Munch apprehended a suspect and need you in interrogation with them." "Okay let me get ready." Alex said as she grabbed her phone, car keys, and purse.

As soon as the trio entered the bullpen Fin grabbed Alex and pulled her to interrogation while Elliot and Olivia talked to Cragen.

"Captain." Olivia said as they entered his office "Yeah Olivia?" "Well we just came back from the doctor's appointment." "Oh good." "Well Captain we need to tell you something." "What?" "We're expecting triplets." "Triplets!" Cragen said wide-eyed "Yeah." "Congratulations." "Thank you." "Now go help Fin and Munch." "Okay." Olivia said as they walked to interrogation.

"Fin. Let Elliot and Olivia in there they might be able to get a confession out of him." Cragen said over the speaker.  
"Hey Liv." Fin said as he walked out of the interrogation room "Finally a hot detective." The perp who was named Damien said "Shut up." "Oh she's feisty I like it!" "Shut up Damien." "Whatever bitch." Damien mumbled under his breath "What did you just call me?" "I called you a bitch." "Oh really." "Yeah. What are you gonna do about it?" "It's not what I'm going to do it's what my partner here is going to do." Olivia said pointing at Elliot "Bitch please I am not afraid of some jackass cop." "Oh really." "Yeah if I'm not afraid to have killed that other bitch I'm not afraid of a cop." "You are such an idiot." Olivia said "Why is that?" "You just admitted you killed the girl." Elliot said with a smirk as Damien's face fell.

"Nice job Stabler." Fin said as the two of them came into the bullpen "Thanks." Elliot and Olivia said in unison "So how far along are you baby-girl?" "8 weeks. We're also having triplets." "Triplets?" Munch said "Yeah it's triplets." "Congratulations." Munch said as Elliot and Olivia sat down at their desks.

A/N Tell me what you thought of this chapter please and in a few chapters there will be a crossover chapter or two with Elliot and Olivia in Princeton, New Jersey at Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital with the gang from House.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N Hey this chapter takes place 2 months later and Alex and Munch are in a secret relationship

Disclaimer: Law & Order: Special Victims Unit does not belong to me.

*Ring ring* "Elliot." Olivia grumbled "What?" "Get the phone." "Okay Livia." _  
"Stabler." Elliot said into the phone "Hello Elliot." "Mom?" "Good morning to you too." "Good morning mom" "How's Olivia?" "Good. How are you?" "Good. I was wondering if you and Olivia wanted to visit us in a few weeks." "Let me ask Liv but that sounds nice we have to tell you something."_ "Liv." "What?" "My mom wanted to know if we could come visit in a few weeks." "We'll have to clear our schedules but I think we could go and visit." "Thanks Liv." "You're welcome Elliot." Olivia said before falling back to sleep._ "Mom." "Yes honey." "I was just wondering if you were still on." "Oh." "Well I just talked to Liv and we'll have to check our schedules but I think we'll be able to visit." "Okay honey something tells me that lovely wife of yours is still asleep so I'm going to let you go." "Okay bye mom I love you." "Bye Elliot I love you too." Elliot's mother said before hanging up._

After hanging up Elliot got back into bed and pulled Olivia closer to him and kissed her head.

~30 minutes later~  
"Hey El." Olivia said "Yeah Liv." "We should start talking about baby names." "I know. Do you have any ideas?" "Actually yeah if they are all girls then I was thinking Alyssa Rae, Mia Lacey, or Alexandra Michelle." "Those are so pretty I love them." "Do you have any ideas for boys names?" "Yeah Jonathan Chase, Ryan Joseph, or Luke Holt." "Luke Holt?" "Luke Holt Stabler." "I like it it's unique." "I know well we have a doctor's appointment." "Then let's get ready." Olivia said before getting out of bed and pulling on a pair of yoga pants and one of Elliot's NYPD t-shirts.

"Are you ready to go?" Elliot said after getting dressed "Yeah." "I love you." "I love you too." "I also love our babies." Elliot said before kissing Olivia's stomach.

~At the doctor's office~  
"Hi Olivia." Dr. Welch said "Hi Dr. Welch." "So how is the morning sickness?" "It's not really there anymore." "Good. Do you want to find out the gender of your babies?" "We can find out?" "Yeah you are now about 16 weeks pregnant so you can find out today." "Well we want to find out." Olivia said before she leaned back on the table so Dr. Welch could spread the gel on her stomach.

"Well Olivia your babies seem to be progressing nicely." "Thank you Dr. Welch." "Well your daughters are doing well." "Daughters?" Elliot said excitedly "Yes you are having 3 beautiful little girls." "Oh my god." Olivia said before Dr. Welch went to print off pictures "Olivia I want you to come and see me again in about 4 weeks." "Okay but we were wondering we're planning on going to New Jersey in 4 weeks is there any way we could see you later?" "I don't recommend it but I have a friend in New Jersey who works at Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital her name is Dr. Cuddy she is the dean of medicine there I will call and see if you can go see her while you are in New Jersey." "Okay Dr. Welch." "You're welcome Olivia now go tell your friends about your daughters. Here are your pictures." Dr. Welch said as Elliot and Olivia walked out of the office.

~At the precinct~  
"Hey Elliot, Baby-girl." Fin said as they walked in the door "Hey Fin." "So how did the appointment go?" "We found out the genders." "What are you having?" "3 little girls." Olivia said smiling "Girls!" "Yeah well me and Elliot are going to go in the locker room." "Okay see you later." Fin said as he watched them walk off.

"I love you." Alex said to Munch in the locker room "I love you too." "Kiss me." "Okay." Munch said before kissing her passionately.  
"So Elliot do you want to tell Alex or should I?" "You should tell her." "Umm Liv look through the door." "Why?" "Just look." "Oh my god." Olivia said after seeing Alex and Munch kiss passionately.

"Alexandra Marie Cabot." Alex jumped as she heard Olivia's voice "Why in the hell did you not tell me that you and Munch were dating?" "Olivia I am so sorry." "Don't be I'm just messing with you." "Oh thank god. Did you find out the genders of your babies?" "Yeah." Olivia said "What are you guys having?" "3 girls." "Girls!" Alex screamed excitedly "Yes I'm having all girls." "Yay!" Alex said before hugging Olivia tightly. "What about me?" Elliot said feigning hurt "I am sorry Elliot." Alex said mockingly "Whatever Alex." "Oh we have a question." "What is that?" "Me and Livia started talking about names and we wanted to ask if you would let us name one of our daughters Alexandra?" "Oh my god Elliot, Olivia I would be honored." Alex said before hugging Olivia again "Well we need to go ask Cragen if we could take some vacation time in about 4 weeks to go visit New Jersey." "Okay bye Liv congratulations." Alex said before they walked out.

"Hey Captain." Olivia said as she and Elliot walked into his office "Yeah." "We found out the genders of the babies today." "What are you having?" "All girls." "Congratulations." "We need to ask you something." "What is it?" "In about 4 weeks Liv will be roughly 5 months into her pregnancy so we were wondering if we could take about 2 months of vacation time to visit Elliot's family in New Jersey." Olivia said "That should be okay." "Okay well I have to call Elliot's mother and tell her that we can come visit and tell her about her 3 granddaughters." "Okay Liv." Cragen said before they walked out.

"Hey El can you face time your mom for me?" "Yeah." Elliot said as Olivia walked over to pour her a cup of tea. "Is it on?" "Yeah it's connecting now." "Thanks El." Olivia said as she sat down.

_"__Hey Olivia." Elliot's mother said "Hey Laura." "How many time do I have to tell you to call me mom. So are you going to be able to visit?" "Yeah in about 4 weeks we will be visiting there for 2 months." "2 months?" "Yeah." "Also we found out some big news today." Elliot said as he walked by and kissed Olivia on the head "What is it?" "Umm Liv can you stand up?" "Why?" "So I can move your chair." "Okay babe." Olivia said showing her expanding belly to Laura "Oh my god! You're pregnant?" Laura screamed "Yeah." "How far along are you?" "4 months." "Do you know what you're having?" "Yeah we're having triplets." "Triplets." "Yeah 3 beautiful girls." "You're having triplets and their all girls?" "Yeah." Olivia said with a smile "Oh my god congratulations." "Thank you." "Bye Olivia bye Elliot." Laura said "Bye Mom." Olivia and Elliot said in unison as they hung up._

A/N So please tell me if you think having the crossover with house would work or not so bye


	10. Chapter 10

A/N This is the first chapter that has any of the house characters it is set during season 1 also House and Cuddy are secretly married in this one until their friends find out human resources knows though

Disclaimer House M.D. does not belong to me

"House!" Dr. Lisa Cuddy said as she walked through the doors to the clinic "Where is he?" "Exam room 2." A nurse said "Thank you." "House." "Yes Lisa." "What are you doing?" "Relaxing." "Well I have something to tell you." "What is it?" "I'm pregnant." Cuddy said her voice barely above a whisper "You're pregnant." "Yeah." "I'm going to be a dad." "Yeah are you okay?" "Yeah I'm just in shock." "I know. I think we have to tell everyone about our relationship now." "I know let's tell Wilson first." "Okay when?" "At lunch." "Okay." Cuddy said before kissing House passionately then walking out the door.

"Hey Wilson." House said as he passed through the oncologist's office "Yeah House." "You, me , and Cuddy lunch today." "Okay." "See you later Wilson." "Bye House." Wilson said as House walked through the door.

"Good morning team." House said as he walked through the door to his office "Hi House." Dr. Allison Cameron said blushing "So do we have a case?" "Yeah." "Symptoms?" "Seizures, heart arrhythmias, and vicious headaches." "Did you get a full set of labs?" "Yes." "Get another full set and page me with the results." "Okay." "Where are you going?" Dr. Chase said "I'm going to talk to Cuddy and go have lunch." House said before walking out the door.

"Hey Cuddy." House said as he walked through the doors to her office "Hey House." "Are you ready for lunch?" "Yeah I'm so nervous to tell Wilson we're married." "Me too. Well let's go eat lunch." House said before pulling Cuddy up and walking beside her his right hand holding his cane and his left hand on the small of her back.

"Hey Wilson!" House yelled as he and Cuddy entered the cafeteria. "House." Cuddy said weakly as she felt a wave of nausea hit "Yeah babe." "Let me go." "Okay." House said as she ran over to the nearest trashcan and he followed her as fast as he could "Oh my god Cuddy. Are you okay?" "Yeah. I really hate morning sickness." Cuddy whispered. "It's okay Lisa come on let's go sit down." "Thanks Greg. I love you." "I love you too." House said as he pulled out her chair and kissed her on the head. "Lisa do you want your usual?" "Yeah but can you get chicken on the salad." "Yeah babe." House said before walking over to the lunch line.

"Cuddy are you okay?" Wilson asked "Yeah." "Lisa here is your salad with chicken and your water." "Thanks Greg." "Greg, Lisa? Am I missing something?" Wilson said "No." "Greg." "Yeah Lisa?" "Please tell me you didn't get a Rueben." "I didn't. Why?" "Because I think the smell of one may cause me to puke again." "Oh Lisa." "Okay so why did you two want to have lunch with me today?" "You'll find out soon. Greg can you take off my necklace?" "Yeah." House said before unclipping the necklace she kept hidden and slipped the objects off of it "Is this want you wanted me to take the necklace off for Lisa?" "Yeah now give me back my rings and put your ring on." "His ring?" Wilson said as he noticed Cuddy put on an engagement ring and a wedding band while House slipped on a matching wedding band. "Yeah." "Are you two married?" "Yeah." "How long?" "3 years." "You have been hiding this for 3 years? How?" "Well we just didn't tell anyone only our families and Human Resources know." "Well why are you telling me now?" "I'm pregnant." "What?" "She's pregnant." "Gregory House." "What?" "Kiss me." Cuddy said before House kissed her passionately on the lips.

As soon as House kissed Cuddy the cafeteria filled with whispers "Did he just kiss her?" a nurse said "Are those wedding rings?" "Oh my god House and Cuddy are married." Another nurse said before letting out a squeal.

"Should we make an announcement now?" Cuddy said after House pulled away "Yeah" "Attention everyone!" House said as him and Cuddy stood up "We have some news that will come as a shock to you." "We are married we have been married for 3 years." "We are telling you this now because there will be a little House or a little Cuddy in about 9 months." House said as Cuddy buried herself in his neck "That is all now get back to your lunch."

"So you have been married for 3 years and Cuddy is pregnant." Wilson said "Yes now Cuddles let's go visit the ducklings." "Okay House." Cuddy said as they walked out of the cafeteria.

"House the labs were clean." Dr. Cameron said as House and Cuddy walked through the door "Okay can you get Foreman and Chase here?" "Why?" "Me and Cuddy need to tell all of you something." "Okay fine." Dr. Cameron said as she walked out of the door without seeing House and Cuddy's rings. A few minutes later and all three of House's team members were in his office.

"House why did you want all of us here." Dr. Foreman said "Cuddles I thought my team was more observant." "What do you mean House?" "Well I thought Cameron would have noticed the rings." "Rings?" Chase said confusedly "Yeah these rings." House said holding up his and Cuddy's interlaced left hands. "You two are mar-married." Cameron said "Yeah." "How long?" "3 years." "Who else knows?" "Human Resources, Wilson, our families, and whoever was in the cafeteria with us." "Why did you tell us now?" "Well Cuddles here is-." House trailed off as Cuddy ran to the trashcan. "Lisa are you okay?" "Yeah babe." "Lisa can you stand up?" "I don't know." "Okay well come here." "Okay Greg." "Here I'll lay you down on the couch." "Ok thanks honey." Cuddy said as House covered her with a blanket. "Is she okay?" Cameron whispered "Yeah she's fine it's just a little morning sickness." "Wait Cuddy is pregnant?" "Yeah that's why we told you about our marriage." "Oh congratulations. We should probably leave so see you later." Cameron said.

As soon as his team of ducklings left the room House laid down next to Cuddy and pulled her close to him.

"House." Cuddy said when she woke up "Yeah Cuddles." "It's 3:00 it's time to go to the clinic." "Can you come with me so we can tell everyone there if they don't know?" "Fine it's my time to go to the clinic too." "Thanks Lisa." House said as they walked out of the door.

"Is that House and Cuddy?" Nurse Brenda said as the duo walked through the door "I think it is." "Wow House on time for clinic duty that's a first." "I know. Does Dr. Cuddy look sick to you?" "Kind of." Brenda said.

"Lisa." House said "What?" "Are you okay?" "Yeah I'm just feeling a little nauseous still." "Oh well come here." "Why?" "Because this might make you feel better." House said before softly kissing Cuddy's forehead, her nose, and her lips softly.

"Did you just see that?" Brenda who had seen House kiss Cuddy said "Yeah he just kissed her. Look at their hands." "Why?" "Just look." Brenda looked at House and Cuddy's intertwined hands and notice that they were wearing matching rings. "Oh my god Dr. Cuddy and Dr. House are married?" Brenda said in shock "Yeah."

"Cuddles go throw up if you need to." House said softly before Cuddy speed-walked to the trashcan and threw up. "House." "Yeah Lisa." "Get some ginger-ale." "Okay Cuddles." House said before walking over to Brenda.

"Before you ask any question me and Cuddy have been married for 3 years. And she needs some ginger-ale so can you please get her some?" House said "Sure Dr. House." "Thank you. Lisa can you stand up?" "Yeah House." "Okay then please go into your office I'll be there in a second with your ginger-ale." "Okay House." Cuddy said before walking into her office and sitting down.

"Here is Dr. Cuddy's ginger-ale." Brenda said "Thank you that is the third time she has thrown up today." "Is she okay?" "Yeah it's just morning sickness." "Dr. Cuddy's pregnant?" "Yeah I just found out today." "Oh congratulations." "Thanks Brenda." House said before walking into Cuddy's office.

A/N so I decided to end this chapter here I plan on having the next chapter involve House and Cuddy telling the board about their relationship and their pregnancy so see you next time.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N So this chapter takes place 4 weeks later. Elliot and Olivia are on their way to New Jersey and they meet House and Cuddy.

Disclaimer: Law & Order: SVU and House M.D. does not belong to me.

*Beep beep* "Wake up." Elliot whispered to Olivia "No." "Livia." "No I'm pregnant and tired I don't want to get up." "It's almost time to go." "What time is it?" "7:45." "What! I need to get up and take a shower." "I know so get up and I'll go put the stuff in the car." "Okay babe." Olivia said before walking into the bathroom.

As soon as the shower started Elliot started putting their bags in the car. When Elliot finished loading the bags he walked upstairs and put his badge and gun on his hip. After Elliot had finished getting ready he walked in the bathroom.

"Hey baby." Olivia jumped as she felt Elliot's arms wrap around her "God El. You scared me." "I'm sorry babe." "It's ok are you ready?" "Yeah. You?" "Yeah I just need to put my badge and gun on my hip." "Okay Liv I'll go start the car." "Okay see you in a little bit baby." Olivia said as Elliot walked downstairs. Olivia grabbed her purse, her phone and her phone charger, and her makeup bag before walking downstairs to the car.

As soon as Olivia had buckled herself in Elliot started driving. It was a few hours later and Olivia started texting Alex.

_Liv: Hey Alex._

_Alex: Hey Liv. Are you and Elliot on your way to New Jersey?_

_Liv: Yeah._

_Alex: Liv you're almost 6 months along right?_

_Liv: Yeah I'll be 6 months in a couple of days._

_Alex: You do realize that most pregnancies with multiples don't make it full term._

_Liv: I know they usually only last until about 6-8 months._

_Alex: You might have the babies in New Jersey._

_Liv: I know._

_Alex: If you go into labor you better call me._

_Liv: I know I will._

_Alex: Well bye Liv._

_Liv: Why are you saying bye?_

_Alex: Court._

_Liv: Oh that sucks tell Munch I said hi._

_Alex: I will._

_Liv: Bye Alex._

_Alex: Bye Liv._

"Elliot." Olivia said "Yeah babe." "I might go into labor in New Jersey." "I know." "I'm excited." "Me too." "I can't wait to see Mom." "Neither can I." Elliot said as they pulled into the road that leads to Elliot's childhood home.

"Are you ready?" Olivia asked as they walked to the door "Yeah." "I'm nervous." "Me too." Elliot said before knocking on the door.

"Elliot, Olivia." Laura Stabler said "Hey Mom." "Olivia come here." "Why?" "Because I haven't seen you in forever and you're carrying 3 of my granddaughters." Laura said before resting her hand gently on Olivia's belly.  
~A few hours later~  
"Mom. Me and Liv need to go check in at our hotel and unpack." "Okay Elliot come over tomorrow." "We can't." "Why?" "Well we need to get an ultrasound done at Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital." "Oh ok come over after that then." "Okay mom." "Bye Elliot, Olivia." Laura said as him and Olivia walked out to the car.

After they unpacked Elliot and Olivia went out to the grocery store to pick up some things. As they were grabbing some diet coke for Olivia she felt a tap on her shoulder

"House." Dr. Lisa Cuddy-House said "What?" "Do you remember me telling you about my friend Olivia Benson?" "Yeah." "I think that's her over there." "Really?" "Yeah let's go talk to her then." "Ok honey let's go." House said as they walked over to Olivia.

"Yeah." Olivia said as she turned around "Oh my god is your name Olivia Benson?" "It used to be." "Oh my god are you Lisa Cuddy?" "Yeah." "Lisa." Olivia said before hugging her tightly "I haven't seen you in forever." "I know." "So what brings you back to town?" "Oh me and Eliot came to visit his mother." "Elliot?" "Oh right I forgot to introduce you. Lisa, this is my husband Elliot Stabler. Elliot, this is my friend Lisa from high school." "Nice to meet you." "Likewise." Elliot said "Livia we have an ultrasound tomorrow morning." "Ultrasound?" "Yeah I'm almost 6 months pregnant with triplets." "Oh where is the ultrasound and who is performing it?" "It's at Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital and the doctor is Dr. Cuddy-House." "Olivia." "Yeah." "Are you a patient of Dr. Melissa Welch?" "Yeah. How did you know that?" "I'm Dr. Cuddy-House." "You're performing the ultrasound?" "Yeah as soon as House performs mine." "House?" "Oh yeah this is Gregory House my husband." "Nice to meet you." Elliot and Olivia said in unison before all four of them heard a scream and a thud. "Oh my god!" Lisa said nervously "Liv SVU mode." "I know El." "What does that mean?" "Olivia." "What Elliot?" "Stay here and talk to Lisa." "No way Elliot I'm not going to let you risk your life." "Liv if I don't we could all die." "I know which is why I'm going to help you." Olivia said "Okay what the hell is going on?" "Well first off me and Liv are-." Another scream was heard "Elliot let's go now!" Olivia said as they both pulled their jackets off exposing their guns but not their badges "Why the fuck do you have guns?" "Shut up." "No because you might be engaging in criminal activity." "If you don't shut up we might all die." "Okay just tell us why you have guns." "We will right now we need to go find out what's going on." Olivia said "Okay be careful." "We will. We've faced worse situations." "Okay well good luck." Lisa said with tears in her eyes as Elliot and Olivia walked towards where the screams came from holding their guns up.

"Shit! Liv." Elliot said "What?" "Look at the positioning." "Fuck." "I know it's the same MO as Leah and Brooke." "We have to tell Cragen." "I know." "Drop your weapons!" they heard behind them Elliot and Olivia looked at each other then put their weapons in their holsters and grabbed their badges. "Turn around!" the voice said again "Look we didn't commit the crime." "I don't care turn around and identify yourselves." Elliot and Olivia both sighed and turned around showing their badges to the office behind them "We're NYPD Detectives Elliot Stabler and Olivia Stabler from Manhattan SVU." "New York detectives. Why the hell are you here?" "We're on vacation and visiting his mother." "Oh well we need to take your statement." "We have something to tell you." "What?" "This crime scene matches two rape and murders in New York." "We have a serial rapist and killer." "Damn it." "Well go get your stuff." "Then come down to the precinct." "Okay." Elliot said as he and Olivia walked back to where Cuddy and House were.

"Are you okay?" Lisa said "Yeah." "Well are you going to tell us why you have guns now?" "We know your professional names but you don't know ours." "I don't understand what that means?" "Do you remember the Mark Jameson trial a few months ago?" "Yeah. Why?" "Well do you remember an article about how two New York detectives were married?" "Yeah they work for the Manhattan Special Victims Unit in New York. What does that have to do with you?" "Well I'm Detective Olivia Stabler." "And I'm Detective Elliot Stabler." "You guys are cops?" "Yeah." "Wow I never expected Badass Benson to become a cop." "What's that supposed to mean? And it's Stabler now!" "You were so wild in high school I never expected that you would be a cop wow." "Well we have to go to the precinct and give our statements." "Okay Bye Olivia bye Elliot see you tomorrow." "Oh wait Lisa!" "Yeah?" "Here is my number call or text me." Olivia said before handing Cuddy her card.

A/N So dramatic please rate and review.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N So this is the chapter where Elliot and Olivia meet the rest of the House gang

Disclaimer Law & Order SVU and House M.D. does not belong to me

*Beep beep* "Wake up." Olivia said "No." "El we have the ultrasound." "Okay Livia I'm getting up." Elliot said before kissing Olivia softly on the lips.

~At the hospital~

"Hi how may I help you?" Nurse Brenda asked Elliot and Olivia as they walked into the hospital "We're looking for Lisa Cuddy-House." "Do you have an appointment?" "Yes she is performing an ultrasound for us today." "Okay what are your names?" "Elliot and Olivia Stabler." "Okay thank you I will page her." Brenda said before paging Cuddy.

"Hey Olivia." Cuddy said as she saw her and Elliot "Hey Lisa." "So are you excited about your ultrasound?" "Yeah." "Are you nervous?" "Of course we really hope Mia, Alyssa,and Alexandra are okay." "You already have names picked out?" "Yeah." "Well they are pretty names." "Thank you." "What are their full names?" "Alyssa Rae Stabler, Mia Lacey Stabler, and Alexandra Michelle Stabler." "How did you think of the names?" "One of our friends is named Alexandra well we picked out Michelle for the middle name because my best friend from high school's middle name is Michelle." Olivia said with a smile "Olivia you're naming one of your daughters after me?" "Yeah Lisa." "Thank you." Cuddy said with tears in her eyes.

"Cuddles." House said as he came up behind them "What House?" "Jimmy's being mean to me." "Jimmy?" Olivia asked "He's talking about his best friend Dr. James Wilson." "Oh." "House." Wilson said as he stepped next to House "What?" "You can't depend on Foreman for everything." "What do you mean?" "Oh hello ." "Hello Dr. Wilson."Are they patients?" Wilson said pointing at Elliot and Olivia "Yes and no this is Elliot and Olivia Stabler and she is a patient and one of my friends from high school." "Oh hi welcome to Princeton Plainsboro." "Hi." Olivia said "Olivia time for your ultrasound." "Okay Lisa. See you later Drs. House and Wilson." "Bye House Love you." Cuddy said as they walked off.

"So Olivia this is going to be a little cold." Cuddy said as she put the gel on Olivia's belly "Yeah I'm used to it." "So is this your first pregnancy?" "Yeah." "How long have you been a cop?" "I've been with the Special Victims Unit for a little bit over a year now." "I still can't believe you're a cop." "Why?" "You were always getting into trouble when we were in high school." "Yeah well now I put people in jail." "How are the girls?" Elliot said "Very good." Cuddy said before continuing "They seem to be progressing nicely. You realize you might go into labor in a couple of weeks early right?" "Yeah." "Okay just checking so I'm going to get you pictures since I know you guys are sure to want them and then I'll be right back." "Okay." Olivia said wiping the gel off her belly.

"Hey El." Olivia said "Yeah Liv." "Are you nervous about me going into labor here?" "Yea. Although I am so excited to meet our daughters I can't wait." "Me either." Olivia said before Elliot kissed her lips softly "I love you ." "I love you too ." Olivia said before kissing Elliot again.

"Ahem." The couple heard before breaking the kiss and turning around, blushing and facing a blonde woman. "Hello I'm Dr. Cameron Dr. Cuddy told me to give these to you." She said handing them the ultrasound pictures. "Thank you I'm Olivia and this is husband Elliot." "Where are you from?" "He's from New Hersey originally but we both live and work in New York." "Oh. What do you guys do?" "We're both Detectives for the NYPD." "Well that's exciting what unit do you guys work in?" "Special Victims." "Both of you?" "Yeah." Elliot said "How long have you been married?" "Five Years." "That's a long time." "Yeah." "How do you know Dr. Cuddy?" "She was my best friend in high school and my doctor recommended me to see her while me and Elliot are visiting his parents." "Oh well congratulations on your triplets." "Thank you Dr. Cameron." "You're welcome." Cameron said before walking away.

As Elliot and Olivia were walking out they heard a phone ring. _"Stabler." Olivia answered "Olivia, are you and Elliot at his mom's?" "No Captain we're at the hospital." "Is something wrong?" "Check up to see how our babies are doing." "Oh how are the girls?" "Good. Why are you calling?" "There was a rape reported down there that matches a couple of cases here in New York we want you to get her statement." "Okay what hospital is she at and what is her name?" "Hospital is Princeton Plainsboro the victim's name is Meredith Brooks." "We're already at Princeton Plainsboro." "Okay tell Elliot I said hi." "Okay bye Captain." Olivia said before hanging up._

"What's wrong Liv?" Elliot asked "Nothing we have a rape victim down here that matches a couple of cases up in New York and they want us to take the victim's statement." "Oh well let's go take the statement then go eat lunch." "Okay El let's go." "Wait you do have your badge and gun?" "Yeah El. Do you?" Olivia said smirking "Of course Livia." "I love you El." "I love you too Liv." Elliot said kissing Olivia softly.

A/N Sorry this took me so long I had it all typed up and then I accidentally unplugged my computer and lost it all So you know the drill please rate and review.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N This chapter is mainly about House and Cuddy. They have two visitors, who are they?

Disclaimer: Law & Order: SVU and House M.D. does not belong to me

"Oh no." Nurse Brenda said noticing a brunette with a brief case walking towards Cuddy's office which House and Cuddy had just gone into.

"House." Cuddy said laughing "What Cuddy?" "Kiss me." "Okay." House said leaning into to kiss her when they heard a knock on the door "Really. Who is that?" "I don't know House." Cuddy said trying to get up "Don't answer it." "Why?" "Because I want to kiss you." "You can kiss me later. Now let me up!" "Fine." "Get over it." Cuddy said before opening the door her eyes widening in shock "Stacy?!"

House's eyes widened as he heard Cuddy say Stacy "Hi Lisa." Stacy said "What are you doing here?" "Oh my husband is sick." "I'm sorry to hear that." "It's okay. Do you know where Greg is?" "Why?" "My husband Mark well we want Greg to diagnose him." "Oh well come in." Stacy walked in and her eyes widened when she saw House sitting on Cuddy's couch "Hello Stacy." "Hi Greg." "House." "Yeah Cuddy?" "Stacy wants you to diagnose her husband." "I don't know if I can." "What do you mean?" "I need to check my current case load and I have a pregnant wife if you're forgetting." "Back up a bit. Greg you're married?" Stacy says "Yeah." "And your wife is pregnant?" "Yeah." "Wow congratulations." "Thanks." "So do I know her?" "Yeah." "Who is she?" "Well it's-." Cuddy said before walking to the nearest trashcan and throwing up "Lisa are you alright?" "Yeah Stacy." "Lisa are you okay?" House said rubbing her back "House I really hate you right now." Cuddy said as she wiped her forehead with her left hand "Lisa you're married?!" "Yeah Stacy." "How long?" "3 years." "Who is he?" "Ughhh well-" Cuddy was interrupted by a nurse coming in her office "Dr. Cuddy-House there is a Detective Olivia Stabler and Detective Elliot Stabler in the ER." "Why?" "We have a rape victim." "How old is she?" "11 years old." "Oh my god tell them to meet me in my office after they take her statement." "Okay." The nurse said walking out.

"Dr. Cuddy-House?" Stacy said in shock "Yeah." "Wait you two are married?" "Yeah." "And she's pregnant?" "Yes I am." "Wow congratulations." "Thank you." "I'll go talk to Mark and see if he still wants to talk with you and I'll talk to you if he does." Stacy said before grabbing her briefcase and walking out of the office.

"Well that was interesting." House said "I know. Now kiss me." "Okay babe." House kissed her and cupped her ass. House pulled Cuddy closer and deepened the kiss as she moaned softly.

Elliot and Olivia were walking to Lisa's office when Liv got a text.

_Alex: Hey Olivia how are the girls?_

_Liv: Hey Alex they are fine._

_Alex: Yay!_

_Liv: Wow Alex you are weird sometimes._

_Alex: Hey!_

_Liv: You know I love you._

_Alex: Bye._

_Liv: Why are you saying bye?_

_Alex: I am needed in court._

_Liv: Oh well bye Alex._

_Alex: Bye Liv talk to you later._

"Okay so this is Lisa's office." Elliot said "Yeah so let's go in." "Okay." Elliot said as he opened the door to see House and Cuddy kissing.

"Ughhh get a room." Olivia said the two jumped apart and turned to Elliot and Olivia "Olivia I'm sorry." "Don't be. At least you can't get caught by your boss." "Wait did you two get caught by your boss?" "Yeah." "How?" "On her first day we were early so she kissed me and our captain came in while we were kissing." "Did he know you were married?" "He knew we were both married but Livia had decided to go by Benson not Stabler and he didn't know my wife's name." "Oh my god that is funny." Cuddy said "Yeah to you." "House." "What Cuddy?" "Clinic duty." "But _mom._""No whining do your clinic duty." "Fine. I love you." "Love you too now go to the clinic." Cuddy said as House walked out of the office.

After House left the office Elliot and Olivia filled Cuddy in on what they knew about the victim "So how's the girl holding up?" Cuddy asked Elliot and Olivia "Surprisingly well all things considered." "So I get to see how you two work." "Yeah. Warning we might be a bit edgy on this one." "Why?" "Well the victim in the first case that this one matches in New York was 13 years old her name was Lauren Michaels." "13 years old." "Yeah there are 3 other victims all 4 of them are dead, Meredith is the only one alive." "How do you know it's the same person who attacked Lauren and the others?" "He cut the other victims in the same place that Meredith was cut." "Oh my god poor girl." "Yeah I know." "Did you both work the case?" "No we're both working Meredith's case but I didn't work Lauren's case I wasn't in SVU yet." "Oh my god." "Yeah."  
"Elliot are you going to be okay?" Cuddy asked concerned "Yeah I'm fine I'm just hoping we can finally nail this son of a bitch." "I hope you do." "Elliot we need to go to your mom's house." "Okay Liv bye Lisa." "Bye Lisa talk to you later." "Bye Olivia bye Elliot." Cuddy said as Olivia and Elliot walked out of her office.

A/N Will they be able to catch him? Rate and Review please.


End file.
